Double Trouble
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #4 in my Holiday Series. Carolyn has a surprise for Jack and Sam. AU


A sequel to _Mamma Mia_.

* * *

Since I wrote _Mamma Mia_ for Mother's Day I decided to write this one for Father's Day. You can thank (or blame) my sister for this idea. I was just joking when I came up with the idea but she thought it was great and even gave me the title and plot. Of course, it was early in the morning and we were both going on about 2 hours of sleep and WAY too much coffee, so...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning:** None

* * *

**Double Trouble**

**17 June**

Sam had been taken off of active duty a month ago when she found out she was pregnant. Carolyn had told her with her age it was one less risk she should take and she'd acquiesced willingly enough. It gave her the opportunity to see if she could endure a desk job for the rest of her career. Surprisingly, she'd enjoyed it. Yes, she missed the missions bud she was thrilled to get back to what she enjoyed most, physics. She loved running her experiments without having to worry about running out of time before they were next scheduled to go off-world. But two days ago, General Landry had called her into his office to discuss a new assignment. He wanted her to be in charge of operations of the new moon base. It was her dream job. The best part was she'd be able to stay in Colorado Springs as the science team assigned to the project was based at the SGC. Of course, there would be the occasional trips to the moon, but what was that compared to being halfway across the galaxy? She'd discussed it with Jack and he'd agreed that she should take the assignment. That was why she was at the SGC on a Sunday. Well, one of the reasons, at least. She was moving her things into her new office. But when Jack strolled in wearing a grin, she remembered they other reason she was there. She was about to have her first sonogram, an idea that had her more excited than the new job.

"Ready?" he asked, slipping his arm around her and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm. Yes, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led the way to the infirmary.

()()()()

Jack was nervous as stood in the infirmary and it had nothing to do with the fact that he hated this place. Sara hadn't had a sonogram with Charlie. This was all new to him. What if Carolyn discovered something wrong with the baby? He knew it was best to find these things out early but wasn't sure if her could handle knowing for the next six months while not being able to do anything about it. He was ecstatic about the baby, wanted it more than he'd wanted anything in a long time, but could deal with losing another child? After Charlie, he swore he'd never go through that kind of pain again. He'd closed himself off from everyone, including Sara, and eventually they'd all left him to his despair. Then Sam had entered his life and he'd fought the attraction between them, and not only because of the regs. He'd been afraid of being hurt again. But after nearly a decade, he couldn't fight it any more. Hell, he hadn't _wanted_ to. Now he couldn't wait to start a family with this woman.

Suddenly he felt a hand squeezing his and he looked down to see Sam smiling up at him reassuringly. He returned the smile and squeezed her hand back. She knew of his worries and understood them. They'd had a long talk about it the night before and she'd told him that no matter what happened, they'd get through it together. He knew she was right, she usually was. But he still couldn't fight the fear and he knew it would never completely disappear. As he looked back to Sam, he was finally okay with that. Because of her, he was willing to put his heart on the line again. And because of her, he was going to cherish every moment he had with his family, no matter how long he had them.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." Carolyn said, breaking into his thoughts. Jack watched as she manoeuvred the ultrasound equipment over Sam's belly. "Oh, my."

"What?" Jack asked, the fear lodging in his throat as he tightened his grip in Sam's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Carolyn said with a grin. "You see this blob here?" When Jack and Sam nodded, she continued. "Well, that's a head. And this other blob...Well, it's another head."

"You mean..." Sam trailed off as a smile lit her face.

"Yes, you're having twins. Congratulations."

Twins! They were having twins? The fear that had been in his throat finally dissipated and he felt a grin wash over his own features. Without caring who saw, Jack leant in and planted an earnest kiss on Sam's lips.

"Happy?" she asked with an amused smile as he pulled back.

"Ecstatic." he answered with his own goofy grin. Twins, he still couldn't believe it.

"Happy Father's Day, Jack."

Father's Day, wow. This was definitely the greatest Father's Day he ever had and he was looking forward to many more in the future.

* * *

**Don't run away yet. Click that little button below and leave a review. I promise it doesn't hurt. Much...I hope.**


End file.
